The Demon's Fate
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Pearl Ashbel a demon hound who controls fire and smoke escapes from the underworld and into the human world where she goes to work under Ciel at his mansion. She meets his butler and something sparks between them as both demons face hardships, if you want to know more read on. Warning Some of the people may be OOC but review please.
1. Prolog

"Life, death, love, these words mean so much more to humans then demons. To Demons like us these pretty words mean nothing they only peak our interest in the weak mortals" A voice said as light ember eyes appeared in the dark stormy night then changed to glow crimson. The clouds rumbled as lighting struck the ground to show a wolf demon surrounded by other demons, the wolf whined and looked around seeking an exit or an opening to attack.

"Ashbel! You asked for this when you left our group, do not try to get away from the punishment of your own kind!" a harsh roar said as a men with blond hair walked into the circle, his blood red eyes locked with the wolf as he changed to show his true form.

The lion that took the man's place growled and stalked toward the wolf. The demons around them watched their eyes pleased and joyful to see the young demon facing their group's ruler in single battle. The wolf shock her self making her pelt shimmer with embers as she started to circle the lion, in her paw-steps the dark grass of the underworld burned leaving trails of smoke raising form the spots. The lion roared and leapt at the wolf making it yelp as the lion's huge body pushed it to the ground.

"You're pushing your limits here, you have no weapons you have no powers! Your weak yet you fool those who follow by picking on the young." The Wolf growled as her eyes turned dark red.

She then pressed her paws against the lion's chest making it roar in pain as her paws burned it's skin and the smoke filled it's eyes making it's eyesight fail. The wolf howled and gave a kick sending the weak demon backwards and allowing her to jump to her paws as a pathway to the human world opened behind her. She turned her head looking over her shoulder into the pathway seeing a young brown haired girl standing in a field of flowers with a younger blond haired girl by her side. The wolf laughed as she changed to her human form wearing only a black tee-shirt and knee length skirt her long brown hair and light red eyes. She smiled at the other demons and stuck out her tongue.

"You all had your chance I suggest kicking that Weakling and getting a real demon as your leader." She says then walks though the pathway with it closing behind her as she continued walking though the pathway she remembered her fathers last words before he died 'The living world of the humans is hard for our kind. There is no mercy for our kind. Remember that a demons fate is to live as long as possible, to gain power, and fulfill contracts with the mortals and never betray their orders.' his voice says in her head as she drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: That Demon Hired

"What do you think your doing Finny?" A voice called making a boy look away from the horse that he was brushing. A raven-haired man stood with his hand on his forehead his red/brown eyes looking at the strawberry-blonde boy. The boy turned around fully so his body faced the butler his turquoise eye wide as he dropped the brush to the ground.

"M-Mister Sebastian! I was-" Finny started but the horse behind him nickered and drew his attention as the sound of another horse came trotting over, making them look up at the light blonde haired man as he dismounted and smiled at the two.

"Morning Finny, Mister Sebastian. Is something wrong?" The man asked as he took hold of the brown mares rains. Sebastian looked at him and then sighed.

"Ryan, what parietal where you doing? Did you know that young Finny was doing your job?" Sebastian asked his voice showing the anger and frustration that his face hid behind an eerie smile.

"I was just working the horse out cant allow a Phantomhive horse to be weak or go lame can we? And Finny I told you I would brush him when I got back." Ryan said shaking his head looking at Finny.

"Very well then, Next time Finny do as he says thanks to this your behind on the brush trimming and weeding." Sebastian said as he turned on his heel and walked back inside the mansion.

"Thanks for coming when you did Ryan you saved me a bad scolding from Mister Sebastian." Finny said as he smiled at Ryan and then with a slight nod walked to the garden.

Smiling Ryan took both horses by their rains and leads them towards the barn only to hear three girls laugh as they looked at the roses in the garden. He looked over seeing the blonde hair of Lady Lizzy and the brown hair of her servant Paula but the other women was taller and he did not recognize her. After the horses where away he walked over and smiled seeing the girls still looking at the flowers.

"Lady Elizabeth, Miss Paula welcome, here to see the young master?" Ryan asked making Lizzy turn around and nods with a smile. Paula smiled and looked at the other girl who shared her brown hair but had amber colored eyes. The girl smiled and dipped her head at him and then looked at the roses again her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Hello Mr. Ryan, Oh where are my manors this is Pearl she is Paula's sister we brought her along to meet Ciel." Lizzy said catching his eye as he looked at Pearl. Paula smiled and nodded

"Milady shall we go see the young earl now?" Paula asked with a smile as Pearl looked up and then towards the mansion.

"Young Master was in the library milady Elizabeth he should still be there." Ryan said with a smile and bowed and went back to his work as the ladies walked into the mansion.

After about an hour Pearl walked back outside and sat on the steps of the mansions deck watching the staff work outside and enjoying the feel of the air around her. Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder and awoke her from her daydreaming making her turn to see the head butler of the Phantomhive estate stand looking down at her with his dark red/brown eyes.

"Miss Pearl Ashbel I assume? I have been told you will be working here and wanted to show you around." The tall raven-haired butler said earning a blank stare from Pearl as her cheeks flushed slightly. She then stood and bowed to him smiling as she looked up at him slightly.

"Yes I am she, and that would be very kind of you if you would not mind. Umm-" Pearl said trying to think of what his name would be then smiled her cheeks flushing a darker pink "Mr. Sebastian Michaelis right?" She asked tilting her head slightly as he nodded.

"Yes that's right, now Miss please follow me and try to keep up." He said as he started walking making Pearl run to catch up at first. She smiled walking beside the man who was slightly taller then herself.

After walking though the land outside the mansion they walked though the garden heading back to the house but a angry growl made Pearl stop and look around a growl escaping form her own lips. Sebastian had walked ahead but stopped and turned looking behind him to see Pearl having a stare off with something.

"Miss is something the matter?" he asked as he walked back to her and saw she was staring at the big white hound that wondered the outside. Sighing he looked at the hound then back to Pearl.

"Oh my I should have warned you about him. Pearl that's Pluto the hound the young master likes to keep around." he said with a disgusted voice making Pearl whip her head to face him her eyes a blood red. Pearl looked back to Pluto as he growled at her making her hair stand on end as her anger grew.

"Sebastian could you promise not to tell Ciel about what's about to happen please?" Pearl asked not taking her eyes off of Pluto.

"It is not wise to allow this but I shall not tell anyone." Sebastian said as he glanced over his shoulder fast catching a glance of Ciel then looking back at them and stepping back just as Pluto leapt at Pearl and ended up pining a big brown/tan wolf with light brown bangs covering her right eye and smoky grey leg socks, back stripe and tail stripe.

Pearl growled and kicked Pluto in the belly making him yelp slightly and jump off her still growling. She stood and snarled at him in this form she was only slightly shorter then him and was not willing to lose to a house pet. Pluto flicked his ears back and growled lashing his tail as he opened his jaws and fire came flying out at her. Pearl smiled and let her tongue hang out as she shock her body making her pelt shimmer and as the flames hit her they just clung to her pelt and she sat down with a huff.

Pluto looked at her confused his head sideways as he walked around Pearl. Pearl sighed and stood and soon the flames went out and she just looked at Pluto who had backed off now and was looking at her scared. She gave a wolf grin and walked over to him and nuzzled him to show she held no hard feelings about him attacking her.

"Pearl I think that's enough now he learnt his lesson." Ciel said as he walked over with Sebastian beside him. Pearl changed back to her human form and looked at him and saw the scowl on his face. She glanced at Sebastian and saw a small grin on his face making her smile.

"Hey he attacked me first I had to defend my self. Stupid dog challenging a wolf." she joked as she crossed her arms in front of her as the wind blew the trim of her red and black dress. Ciel looked at her still angry and with out another word he turned and walked back inside leaving Sebastian behind.

"What's got him in such a foul mood?" She asked with a smile as she places a hand on her hip.


	3. Chapter 2: Those Demon's Talk

Pearl walked to her room only pulsing by the bedside to sit a picture on the stand beside the clock. She sat on the bed staring at the small picture of her family her mother, father, and sister who where lost to her, she placed her hands on her chin and slowly closed her eyes a sigh escaping her lips as she remembered the good days with her family. Suddenly a voice broke into her memory making her lift her head to look around the darkening room, her eyes glowed red as she used a small amount of her power to sharpen her eye sight enough to see the man standing in the doorway.

"Miss Ashbel? Are you in here?" The man said looking around the room with his eyes squinted shut trying to spot any sign of life in the room. Pearl opened her mouth to speak but closed it as she scented the room picking up the smell of hay and rain holding back a growl she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Why are you in my room?" Pearl answered her voice hard and demanding as the unknown man walked closer for her to see. His blonde hair and blue eyes took her back until she realized it was Ryan the stable hand.

"Um Paula said you liked spicy food..." Ryan paused and scratched his head looking towards the floor.

"What of it?" Pearl said as she stood and walked to the small closet and picking out a nightgown trying to keep her temper with the human.

"Well Bard our cook was making some curry and Mister Sebastian suggested bringing you some since you have not ate yet." Ryan said as he walked over carrying the try of food and gently sat it on the stand then turned looking at Pearl.

"Tell him thanks for me ok? And Ryan thanks for bringing it up I guess but I do have two legs of my own to get food so don't do it again." Pearl said waving a hand for him to leave as soon as he placed the food down.

The scent of the curry turned her stomach but after the man had left she slowly walked over and looked at it her nose wrinkled. Not wanting to be rude she took the utensil provided and ate some only to scrunch up her face and stick out her tongue in disgust. After forcing her self to finish the food she stood and headed down the hallway trying to picture the path that was shown to her before but only managing to get herself lost she sighed and leaned on the wall her head hung. The scent of wind and bird plumage drifted to her before she took notice of the footsteps heading her way, she smiled and twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers as the person approached her carrying an unlit candle.

"Pearl? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked then noticed the tray in her hand and sighed as he pulled out the pocket watch and opened it looking at the time.

"Just taking a walk, you know trying to find fast ways around the mansion." Pearl said dropping the strand of brown hair she had been playing with. The sharp click of Sebastian's watch closing drew her eyes to him.

"You should know better then to lie to me Ashbel" Sebastian said, as he looked at her his eyes glowing. She froze a smile creeping onto her face as she thought. _~Ahh so that's why his scent was different! I should have noticed sooner only our kind has these kind of fresh and animal scent mixture~_

"Maybe I should know better, maybe I will never learn. I guess we will see." Pearl laughs as she turns and heads down the hall only to have a hand grab her wrist and tug her back making her glare at him.

"Just follow me before you get lost again and be happy the others did not find you." Sebastian sighed as he turned around and pulls her after him making sure she followed him and did not lag behind.

After walking for what seemed like an hour they entered the kitchen, with a sigh Pearl pulled her wrist free from his grasp and walked to the sink. Opening the cabarets and growling until she found the dish soap then she turned on the hot water leaving the cold off completely as she scrubbed her dish clean. A cough drew her attention to the doorway after she had finished seeing Sebastian leaning on the door that led outside though the servant's entrance.

"Yes what do you want now?" Pearl asked her right eyebrow lifted as she looked at him only to see him smile.

As he opened his mouth to answer only to close it when a small bell labeled 'Master' rung making him narrow his eyes. Without saying a word he walked out the door to the hall leaving her standing there by herself growling lowly. With a sigh she walked to the hall and after turning around at least five times managed to get to her room, opening the door she walked inside and to the bed. When she reached the foot her legs gave out letting her body fall on the bed with a creak as she landed face first into the pillow. Lying there Pearl wrapped her arms around the other pillow and smiled as she hid her face in it and soon her breathing slowed and she drifted off in the unnecessary comfort of sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Those Sister's Meet

"Wha- what is this?!" the voice of Ryan filled Pearls ears awaking her from her deep slumber and making her sit up rubbing her eyes.

"Ryan, shh to early.." Pearl mumbled as her tail swished next to her on the bed making her look at it and curse under her breath. Quickly she cast a glance at him to see that he was pressed up against the wall next to the door looking like death warmed over. _~Shit I forgot to lock the door and now he saw~ _She thought as her wolf ears flicked backwards on top her head and her tail fur prickled.

"What are you?" Ryan asked as he plunged his hand in his pocket dreading the worst Pearl stood slowly and raised her hands in front of her.

"Easy Ryan please don't do anything rash I will explain it to you but come from the door after you close it." She said slowly as she took a deep breath and willed her ears and tail away to ease him.

Slowly he calmed down enough and walked over to her, with the door now closed sat next to her his eyes studying her movements. Pearl sighed she had hoped to keep this hidden from the normal humans longer then this but forgetting to lock the door last night had messed her plain up big time. After explaining herself, her race, and birthplace she noticed that Ryan had gone back to his normal self as he was lying on his back on her bed looking at the roof with his head resting on his folded arms.

"A demon. Really? You don't look or act like one though that would explain all your growling and love for spicy food." He mused in disbelief as he glanced at her out the corner of his eye. He looked her up and down seeing just a normal teen girl in a pretty blue dress that had red trim and grey fringes around the sides. Pearl nodded as she tied her long brown hair back with a matching red ribbon.

"Yeah I guess so, but what did you come here in the first place for?" She asked as she looked out the window watching as Finny played with Pluto in the yard.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me with the horses." Ryan said as he jumped to his feel making her spin to face him with a grin.

"So a ride then? Never rode before but I am willing to try if it helps around here." Pearl said with a nod as she trotted to the door and opened it.

Slowly the two walked to the yard chatting as they passed by the rooms until they arrived outside on the solid slab of cement. Pluto's howl drew their attention to him as Finny rode him around making the ground tremor slightly with the demon dog's pounding paw-steps. Ryan then lead the way to the small building where the horses where tacked up and ready to go smiling he turned on his heel to face Pearl.

"Lady's first, but if I may suggest you take the stallion? He is easier to ride for first timers then the mare." Ryan said as he walked over and took the horses rains leading them out for her to mount.

"Fine, we're taking the forest path I take it?" She asked once atop the stallion watching as Ryan easily took his place on the mare and headed towards the sea of trees.

With a curt nod he headed down the path leading Pearl to follow as her horse throw a fit not wanting to do as she ask of it. Suddenly Ryan's scream filled her ears from up ahead making her horse brake into a run towards the sound as if it was worried for the caretaker who had went ahead of them. Pulling the horses head down and in she lifted her nose up and scented the air as the horse pranced under her protesting her actions, with a loud growl Pearl dismounted allowing the stallion to race ahead towards the screaming Ryan.

_~This scent it seems faintly familiar for some reason. ~_ She thought as her skin rippled signaling that her true form took over her human one leaving a huge wolf in her place. Her ears perked when she heard a snarl from up ahead where Ryan had been screaming before with fear making her hair stand on end she raced forward leaving burned grass in her wake. Soon she saw why he had stopped yelling and she froze seeing the horses laying on the ground covered in claw marks and staring wide-eyed at the huge black wolf who had Ryan pinned beneath it, its dark blue paws on his chest and its muzzle lowered close to his face. Pearl growled drawing the black wolf that had dark blue point's attention to her as she approached slowly walking around the wolf until it backed away from the now knocked out man.

Swiftly Pearl jumped forward standing over Ryan and snarling at the wolf her blood red eyes narrowed as the smoke from the charring ground rose to circle her paws as the flames moved to form a protective ring around Ryan. The wolf watched as Pearl walked toward it her fangs bore as she growled her tail up over her back.

"Back off Mutt!" Pearl snarled to the wolf making it perk its ears in surprise.

"You..Who are you? Your in my territory!" The black wolf asked with a growl as it lifted a blue tipped paw to point at her.

"This is not your land it belongs to Earl Ciel Phantomhive! As for me I am Pearl who are you mutt?" She answered in a light bark her ears shooting back as the smoke flowed up her legs to form a cloak of sorts around herself.

"I am Sapphire and I am not a mutt!" The wolf growled as blue flames started licking at her paws showing her anger and making Pearl blink in shock.

"You're a demon!" Pearl growled locking eyes with Sapphire.

Before anymore could be said the sound of Ryan awaking drew the wolves attention to him. Sapphire snarled as she leapt at the man only to have Pearl tackle her to the ground mid-leap making Sapphire land hard on her side with Pearl on top of her snarling. Ryan blinked at the two huge wolves and backed away slowly towards where the horses now stood, slowly the two wolves separated and Pearl backed away to Ryan's side and looked at him her eyes locking with his for a little before letting out a low yip as if telling him to flee. The man mounted the mare and took the stallions rains and slowly rode away knowing that she would hold the other wolf back for him to get away but not wanting to leave her.

"How dare you look away from me!" Sapphire snarled as she rushed forward and bit Pearl's front left leg making her whine in pain.

Pearl yelped as the other she-wolf bit into her leg harder and tugged it out from under Pearl making her fall on her belly snarling. Sapphire released Pearl's leg and backed away snarling as smoke willowed up from the burning ground around where Pearl laid her ears back. Pearl struggled but managed to get to her paws holding her hurt leg off the ground as the other wolf rushed at her again. Pearl tried to dodge away from Sapphire's next bit but only managed to turn her self so that her hind leg took the blow knocking her to the ground as the bone in her leg crunched under the force of the bit. Sapphire's attack was meant to take out her enemy's last front leg but her fangs had found another target, Pearl's right hind leg.

This had taken away her ability to move and left the demon wolf laying on the ground in pain on the edge of blacking out from blood loss deciding that was enough to teach the girl not to mess with her Sapphire turned and left with a huff. Pearl growled in rage as her eyesight blurred in and out making it hard for her to judge her surroundings. Struggling Pearl attempted to stand only to fall down a few times making pain rocket though her body as it protested, but after laying and resting a short time she was able to force herself to stand. Slowly turning her head Pearl looked around the edge of her vision ebbing from color to black as her head whirled from the amount of blood she was losing, with a loud growl she started walking trying to keep as much weight off her bad legs as she could.

As she walked small droplets of crimson formed a trail behind her, fearing this could lead the other demon to her she kept walking. Her legs kept protesting her moving them and kept shooting pain though her body until at last her mind gave in and she fell to the ground. Her eyes quickly lost their color as a small pool of blood formed around her hurt legs, before she knew it her mind faded making the last thing she realized was her body tingling as her fake human form came forward.

The sound of footsteps came to her ears as her mind slowly awoke; her body was numb from the cold of the forest. Hands lifted her from the ground making her body warm at their touch, her mind whirled and her eyes slowly fluttered open to see the worried face of Sebastian looking down at her his eyes watching her as he walked. Pearl grinned slightly her mind still whirling with pain as her limbs started to heal themselves, the pain of the healing made her grit her teeth as she tried moving bad arm away from her rescuer's grasp only to have it seized lightly as the white gloved hand grabbed her hand forcing her to keep it still.

"Stay still and try pushing off the healing I know it's hard but if it mends now it might hurt more later." Sebastian said as he looked at her arm.

Her elbow was straight and if it mended that way it would have to be re-broken to be set right. Swallowing at the idea of it she rested her head against his chest not daring to look at her leg, it was at this time that she noticed the gentleness that he was giving her. He was not known for his caring nature but yet here he was carrying her in the night from the woods he even held her like he was trying to keep the pain at bay. He was holding her like some piece of glass and she hated it, Pearl was not one who liked being looked down upon and yet she did not mind it much now if it was him but it did make her feel useless and like a burden.


	5. Chapter 4: Those Demon's Bet

It was early morning by the time Sebastian arrived at the Phantomhive house with a sleeping Pearl in his arms, as he walked though the garden they were greeted by Pluto and Snake another of the servants. Pearl's head was still resting on her rescuers chest as they entered the house her arm and leg still broke and shooting pain into her body making her whimper as Sebastian climbed up the steps that led to her room.

"Hang on, I know it must be painful." Sebastian said lowly his voice showing a new emotion what she could not place. He then gently shifted her so he could open the door then closes it once inside.

Slowly he walked to the bed and laid her down on her back making her whimper at him as he backed away from the bed and towards the door. He opened it just as Ryan was about to knock; he held some sturdy pieces of wood and bandages in his arms. As Sebastian stepped back Ryan walked in and grimaced at the sight of his friend laying on the bed in pain her tail had appeared along with her ears and they only served to show her pain more. Pearl's ears where back her tail curling and uncurling as pain shot though her body, she gritted her teeth but did her best to smile as him when he walked in.

"Pearl…I'm so sorry." Ryan said his eyes looking to the floor to hide his shame.

"Ryan if your not going to help and just stand there in shame, get out." Sebastian said his voice cold as he took the wood and bandages from the stable hand and walked to the bed.

Ryan looked at the raven haired man shocked at the unnaturally cold voice then turned and walked out the room and closed the door behind him leaving the two alone in the room. Once Ryan was gone Pearl looked at her fellow demon and searched his eyes for some clue of the emotion she had heard in his voice before. She noticed his eyes looked different not quite as barring as before but they almost looked almost worried for her. It shocked her all the time she had been here he kept himself barred away from the others and only talking to them when needed, but yet he had followed her and saved her from dying and was still caring for her even though his master did not like her.

"This might hurt.." Sebastian said lowly as he placed the wood on both sides of her leg and set it then began to wrap it in the bandages making her wince as the makeshift splint was put in place. She growled lightly and grabbed his arm after he finished setting her broken arm the same way he had her leg.

"Could have warned me before you started." Pearl said though gritted teeth as she tried to make a joke. He grinned slightly then turned to leave only to stop in the door way and look over his shoulder at her.

"You can let the healing start now, the worst is done for now so it will be fine." Sebastian said then walked out the door and shut it softly leaving her in the room to rest.

The day went by slowly after that, around noon Finny brought her food and waited keeping her company until she finished then left with the try. This continued for two more days then thanks to her fast healing by the start of the third day she did not need the splints anymore and was ready to get out of her room. She slowly stood and with Mey-Rin's help was able to get washed up then dressed putting on a long blue dress with grey trim what just touched the ground. Pearl walked to her door slowly not completely trusting her leg to hold her weight yet then leaning against the wall headed for the outside porch where she had sat when she first met Sebastian. That had been her favorite spot since she had started working here and often in her free time she would sit here and look at the flowers in the garden.

She sat there until night fell just looking at the flowers when movement caught her eye form inside the garden, She stood her hurt leg shaking slightly as she walked into the garden and entered the maze of hedges only to stop when she spotted something strange, a white rose. She stood looking at it shocked by the fact it was there, White roses where a rare they where not to be real easy to find them but yet here was one in. Suddenly a scent can to her nose making her smile ~_Bird plumage~ _she thought as a shadow fell on the hedge in front of her.

"Need something Sebastian?" She asked her eyes locked on the white rose even as a light chuckle sounded behind her.

"I wanted to offer we play a game." He said his voice showing a hint of amusement.

"What's this game you speak of?" Pearl asked turning to face the taller demon the white rose in her hand.

"Well it's more of a bet of sorts. I offer that we have a race to see who revenges our friendly stable hand first." Sebastian says offering a hand towards her slowly.

"What do I get if I win?" She asked as she lifted an eyebrow at him one hand in front of her chin.

"If you win? It's unlikely but you get to order me around one time. On the other hand if I shall win, which I plain to mind you, you have to spend the day with lady Lizzy again." He said with a slight grin as Pearl took his hand tightly.

"Agreed I accept your bet." She said smugly then with a smile walked past him and back into the house.


	6. Chapter 5: That Demon Surrenders

The next morning Pearl spent all day training, She ran around the mention four times in her true form then later she fought with Pluto. Pearl sighed after the play fight with the demon dog she still had energy left and her limbs where back to normal strength. She walked to her room with a bag over her shoulder; she opened the door to her room and walked in placing the bag on her bed. Pearl sat on the bed and looked though the bag making sure everything she needed was inside it. Once she checked it twice she closed it and walked to the garden outside the house she stood waiting until finally the moon was high in the sky.

"Your sure about this? I will not come to save you this time." The voice of Sebastian said from behind her.

"I never expected you to save me, nor did I want you to." Pearl said her voice hiding amusement then with a low growl she headed toward the woods.

Sebastian watched her leave a slight smile crossing his face before he headed out after her sticking to the shadows. Pearl grinned when she caught his scent but pushed it away only focusing on her preys scent the other demons. She stuck to human form hoping that the demon would not react to it as much as last time. As she walked though the forest she noticed the demon's scent going down an overgrown path that led to an old cabin. Slowly with the greatest of care she headed down the path her boots sliding on the dead forage that covered the ground every now and then, when she finally got to the door she was covered in dirt she gently turned the door handle and pushed it open only to be hit by scents that somehow seemed to bring memories up that she thought she had forgotten.

"These scents… it can't be can it?" Pearl said her voice no more then a whisper as she walked though the house.

The demon's scent was mixed in with the others but somehow she lost focus on that and kept her mind on the cabin's smells, the oaky scent of the polished wood, the freshness of flowers that lay in a vase of water beside, was that a picture? She walked over and took it in her hands as she looked at it shocked.

"You recognize them I hope. They are our parents after all, right?" A voice said from behind her making Pearl place the picture back and look at the female demon behind her.

"Who are you? And what do you mean our parents?" Pearl asked earning a shocked look from Sapphire.

"You really don't know? Well mother said that might happen given where you where raised." Sapphire said shaking her head as she tossed a small crow doll to Pearl, once she caught it Sapphire spoke again. "As for who I am I told you already my names Sapphire and well I am your sister don't your remember mother making you that doll before father took you?"

"My sister..I thought you where dead father always told me you died, why would he lie about something like that when he never lied to me before?" Pearl asked her eyes slightly tear filled as she rubbed her thumbs over the crow doll.

"It was for your protection, our protection that is. Father and mother feared us meeting and running wild, they did not want us to give away our means of origin or race." Sapphire said looking at her sister from where she now sat on the couch.

Pearl sighed as she walked over to sit by the other demon her mind confused and swirling with questions, to calm herself she rubbed the doll over her cheek taking in it's scent and slowly her mind cleared only to hear Sapphire chuckle. Sapphire explained how she came to live in this house, how in fact it belonged to their parents and how she cared for it all this time since their mother had passed. By the time the moon was high in the night sky Pearl was feeling at home with Sapphire and even dared to hug her before she left only to be stopped when she remembered the reason she was here and her bet.

"Sapphire, why did you attack the human man I was with before?" Pearl asked her eyes flaring as she glanced over her shoulder.

"He was to close to this place he had your scent on him and animals. I had reason sister, you don't know but humans killed mother ever since I…. hold a grudge against them." Sapphire answered.

Pearl narrowed her eyes but nodded slowly as she left shutting the door behind her and heading to the mansion she knew that most likely Sebastian heard them that he thought she had lost the beat but he was wrong. In fact she had won just not in a way he would expect. Grinning ear to ear she walked into the mansion and right toward the master's room, she passed Snake who looked at her then dipped his head.

"Master Ciel?" Pearl asked as she lifted her hand to knock on the door only to have it open and Sebastian standing their glaring at her.

Smiling she slipped inside before he could say anything and bowed to Ciel who looked at her over the top of the book he was reading. She then stood and placed her hands in front of herself holding them together in a polite way waiting for him to ask what she wanted. Sebastian walked to stand behind the master's chair looking at Pearl then the Ciel he shock his head as the tension in the room grew to the point where you could almost feel the air crackling.

"What is it Ashbel?" Ciel said after a time as he placed the book on his lap still open to hold the page as if he did not think this would take time.

"My lord, has I am sure your aware the stable hand Ryan was attacked just two morrows ago." Pearl said making her voice sound polite as she caught his slightly shocked look then nod.

"What of it then?" He asked again his voice now sounding interested.

"I did some research after my recovery, it seems that a demon has moved into the area and is indeed the same race as I." she said making Sebastian look at her his one eyebrow raised slightly.

"I figured this, finish what you're saying I have no time to gossip about others misfortunes." Ciel said his voice now holding a hint of anger at her stalling.

"Very well young lord, I visited this demon this morning and just returned after talking with her. It seems she is my kin and wished no hard to Ryan himself just any humans who get to close to her cabin." Pearl finished making Ciel glare at her then look at Sebastian.

"Did you tell her to do this?" Ciel asked his butler.

"No he didn't my lord, we made a bet shall we say to see who would avenge the stable hand first." Pearl answered before Sebastian was even able to open his mouth.

"A bet you say? Why was I not informed of this? What where the full rules?" Ciel asked his interest restored at the idea of two demons betting over something so small.

"No rule per say my young lord, only what if she won I had to do as she said for a day and if I won she had to spend the day with Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said, as he looked at her his eyes narrowed and his face drawn into a scowl.

"Very well, it seems that's all then? Good, be gone now." Ciel said making Pearl turn on her heel walk to the door bow one last time then walk out heading to her room.

Pearl smiled as she walked into her room and sat on her bed pulling out the little crow doll holding it in her hands in front of her eyes, slowly she fell back on the bed. After a short time her door opened and she flickered her eyes open as she lay still holding the doll to her chest, she grinned seeing the tall raven haired man in the door way. She moved her legs over the side of the bed and moved to lie on her side looking at the door she gave a cult nod telling him to enter. Sebastian walked to the bedside and looked down at her a thin smile on his face, his eyes flared fuchsia then back to their normal color as he watched her then he noticed the crow doll and his eyes stayed fuchsia as he narrowed them at her.

"Well ready for you're day with lady Elizabeth?" he said.

"No, you ready for your day of being my butler?" Pearl answered back as she sat up.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian said looking at her his eyes now wide.

"Well, I won. Our bet was who gets to revenge Ryan wins right? Well I did fight her first and therefore won. Also I know where she lives and I am welcome there. So your defended I won." Pearl said with a smug look.


	7. Chapter 6: Those Demon's Date

Sebastian looked at Pearl shocked his eyes narrowed, for some reason he could not take his eyes off of the crow doll the demon wolf held in her hands. Finishing what she was saying she glanced at him and moved the doll behind her back clearly not liking that he glared at it.

"Good night Sebastian." Pearl said as she stood walking to her closet and opening it pulling out a beautiful dark grey almost black gown.

"Good night Miss Pearl" Sebastian said turning and walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

Pearl smiled as she changed into the gown she loved the color of it and it was by far her favorite thing the Phantomhive's had given to her. Slowly she crossed the room to sit on her bed, a flicker of movement outside caught her eye making her turn her gaze out it into the darkening world. The white demon hound sat out on the lawn it's head lifted towards the moon as it showed in the sky. Pearl laughed to herself and laid on the bed after glancing and making sure the door was locked she yawned, turning to her side she pulled her crow doll to her face and nuzzled it as she closed her eyes. Not long after she was out, her tail and ears show as they always did when she went into a deep sleep.

The brown haired demon awoke with a start the scent of slightly burnt cotton filling her nose, she wrinkled her nose and stood her legs shaky still from sleep. Pearl's eyes widened as she spotted the slightly burnt edge of her gown resting on her mid-cafe, her hand went down feeling the edge of the gown. Her hand shaking as her eyes glowed blood red her anger building, it had been a solid three years since she had used her powers in her sleep and here she had but not to the point it had done much damage. Taking slow breaths her anger faded until her eyes where the normal shade again; walking over to her closet she pulled out a dress at random.

A soft knock on the door sounded as she finished tying the light blue ribbon around her waist, the light grey dress flowed along her body like a glove just loose enough that it did not cling to her skin. Pearl quickly slipped on her heels before turning to head to the door, her hands where shaking slightly as she unlocked the door then opened it. The tall raven-haired butler stood there his face was blank but his eyes betrayed the shock he felt at seeing her awake and dressed already. Sebastian blinked looking at her then after taking a deep breath he handed her a purse of elegant ebony.

"So Lady Ashbel, what are our plans today?" He asked his eyes scanning her face.

"Don't you mind our plans just yet, we still need to make the young earl his breakfast." Pearl said.

"Very well, but you shall tell me later yes?" Sebastian asked as he turned to head down the hall.

"Maybe." The brown haired demon replied a smirk on her face as followed him.

As they walked down the hall they soon arrived at the kitchen, Pearl walked ahead towards the icebox and pulled out the eggs. She turned taking them to the counter where Sebastian had begun mixing a cake mix along with making a pot of Earl Grey tea, sitting the eggs down she turned her attention to the cake mix. The raven demon stepped back with narrowed eyes as she took over making the cake leaving him to watch as she finished the mix and placed it in the oven. When the cake was out and cooling Peal stepped back allowing Sebastian to take over as she poured the tea in a cup and sat it on the silver tray. She then walked to the door that led outside and leaned against it her right leg lifted resting on the doorframe.

About an hour later the raven demon returned with an empty tray, after handing them over to Bard much to his disgust he walked to the wolf demon's side. Pearl grinned her eyes flashing with joy as she turned walking out the door she was leaning against, she walked towards the flower garden slightly staggering. Sebastian figured she was not used to wearing heels, so it was not surprising to him that she had slight problems. He had to admit though he would not say it aloud, that the demon looked good in the dress she wore, and upon seeing it he knew it was the one he had hand picked before meeting her.

"-gone?" Hearing only her last words he blinked focusing on her words now.

"What?" Sebastian asked making her sigh in anger.

"I asked where the blue roses have gone." Pearl said a hand on the hedge where the broken rose stem barley stuck out.

"The young master ordered them to be removed, claiming they where fakes." Sebastian responded his eyes focusing on her fingers.

Pearl stood there for a time her fingers running over all the broken stems a frown on her face, her eyes flared as her finger got pricked on a thorn having not noticed it was there. Before she could examine her finger the butler's gloved hand took hold of her hand pulling it so he could see it, the wolf demon's face flushed as she turned to face him. His eyes narrowed at her finger, which he now held between his pointer and thumb applying slight force. She scanned his face noticing how pale it looked something in his eyes worried her though, she barely held in a whimper as he slowly lifting her bleeding finger to his lips. Her face blushed crimson as she felt him gently lick her finger, she tried pulling her finger away only for him to tighten his grip making her freeze as his eyes, now the shade of blood locked with hers.

"Sebastian, stop it's only a thorn prick it should be healed soon." Pearl uttered her voice just a whisper as she tried stepping away.

~Sebastian's POV~

He was quite his eye's still locked with hers, he could sense her fear but that did not bother him or make him back away, in fact it did the opposite. Sebastian moved closer to her until her body was almost against his, her fear amused him it was not as strong as his many opponents' normally was, in fact he could smell something else mixed with the fear. Lust he thought as he sucked at the blood still coming from her finger, no that's not it something much more pure then that he thought as he was thinking so an idea came to his mind something he never truly felt maybe it was pure love? The idea of it made him draw back as one of her hands was placed on his chest, she was trying to push away from him but he was much stronger and her effort was wasted.

~Normal POV~

"Sebastian, please it stopped bleeding." Pearl said drawing him from his mind.

The crow demon released her finger, but he would not step away from Pearl his eyes still locked with hers. Pearl went to step away but the butler took her hand, she froze in place her hand closing over his in reflex. Sebastian's hand stiffened as hers squeezed it, not long after his hand closed around hers and he stepped back his face showing his confusion. Pearl had noticed his skin had regained it's normal hue his eyes where normal as well now, she felt her self relax noticing how his posture was normal the only odd thing being his hand in hers.

Once she was sure he was back to normal she shyly squeezed his hand as she pulled him towards a tree at the back of the Phantomhive's land. Pearl smiled noticing that the picnic was set up just like she had asked Finny to do, the basket was resting on top of a small cooler keeping it off the ground. The wolf demon noticed the butler stiffen and was sure his eyes widened seeing the picnic, She laughed slightly as she removed her hand from his walking to the basket.

"Come sit, I can get the food out." Pearl said her voice quitter then normal as she opened the basket.

Sebastian said nothing but simply walked to her side and went to take the basket from her only pausing when he heard a growl.

"I said sit, for once I will do the food." She said her voice hard as she glared at him.

With a chuckle the Raven demon sat on the blanket that was laid on the ground, he keeps his eye on Pearl as she emptied the basket of the food. Pearl carried two plates over and looked down at him her eyebrow raised, She held out one of the plates to him then once he took it she lowered herself to sit next to him. She giggled seeing his eyes widen as he took in the food on his plate, on the plate sat a small amount of medium cooked Stake what was still pink and slightly bloody inside beside of it was curry rice.

"You realize demon's don't need to eat, right?" Sebastian asked his eyebrow lifted as he looked from his food to her.

"Yes I know after all I am one, but I thought it would be something new." She said with a grin as she slowly cutting her stake and working at eating it.

He said nothing in return as he looked at the food almost questioning if he should eat it. Pearl placed a piece of the stake into her mouth watching him as he slowly lifted a piece then ate it.

"What do you think?" Pearl asked after she had finished her food the plate siting in front of her.

"It's good I guess, can't say since I have not ate food in a long time." He replied as he ate the last bit of food.

Pearl smiled and stood brushing off her dress, she turned picking up their plates and placing them in the basket. Sebastian had stood by now and was folding the blanket his face was emotionless as he worked. Once everything was packed Pearl took the basket in hand walking to his side she smiled, she turned facing the mansion and sighed she did not want the day to be over yet but the sun was falling. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind and she turned to the butler a sparkle in her eyes making him look at her his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Sebastian asked his gaze searching hers.

"Do you have anything planed for tonight?" Pearl asked brushing his question off.

"No.. Not unless the young master needs something." He said rising his eyebrow now as if asking 'what are you planning?'

"Good, let's go for a night walk then." She said as she bounced slightly on her feet her checks flushed slightly.

Without waiting for his answer she sat the basket back where it was, she let out a low whistle and with a laugh changed to her true form. She stood shaking her pelt letting embers fall as she walked to the butler's side, when she was in her true form she stood taller then a full grown draft horse but slightly shorter then Pluto. She gave him a wolfish grin and lowered herself to the ground her eyes locking with his.

"You wish me to get on?" Sebastian asked looking her form over.

Pearl gave a nod not wishing to speak just yet; she let out a low barely hearable growl as his hand touched her flank parting her fur. Sebastian had to admit her pelt in this form was soft it had shocked him, he had figured it would be more wirily given her powers he also expected it to be hot but it was cool. A sigh escaped his lips as he climbed on her back his hand closed loosely on her tuft, she left out a huff as she slowly stood.

"Where are we going exactly?" She heard the Raven demon ask his voice not fair from her ear.

"Around." Pearl replied her voice sounded weird in this form kind of like how a voice changed when your throats dry and scratchy.

Pearl felt her rider shift his weight around on her back after hearing her voice; she slowly flicked her ears back lowering her head slightly. A hand rubbing the side of her neck made her lift her head as she walked, she glanced out of the corner of her eye spotting that Sebastian had moved closer toward her and not away as she had feared. She noticed his eyes had a red hue to them making her slow to a stop and turn her head to look at him the best she could, she opened her jaws to speak but closed them as she felt him jump off her back.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked as she returned to her human form, her voice normal.

"….." Sebastian did not respond just stood his eyes blazing as if he was fighting something.

"Sebastian?" Pearl asked her voice how coated with worry as she noticed his hand glowing though his glove.

"…." He still did not respond but his brow knit together as he lifted his hand pulling off the glove.

"Ciel's talking to you isn't he?" Pearl asked seeing his contract mark on his now ungloved hand.

Sebastian nodded and opened his mouth to respond but closed it turning to face the mansion, they where a good distance from the Phantomhive mansion but it was just seeable. The wolf demon sighed walking to his side glazing at him, She started walking towards the mansion knowing he would follow.

"I will ask no more questions, let's just go before the brat starts hating me more." Pearl growled under her breath.

Sebastian grinned at her comment as he followed her, he knew she and the young master were at odds ever since she had arrived at the mansion. He admitted he thought it was weird for the master to act like this to people who could help his goal; really he felt that the young master feared the female demon's power. Pearl opened the servants entrance to the kitchen heading for her room, she was aware that the Raven demon was following her but she blocked him out as she put her hand on the knob ready to open it. A hand fell resting on top of hers making her eyes widen, the hand gently squeezed hers then just rested there making her turn to face its owner.

"It was nice, I almost don't regret losing to you Pearl." His voice whispered making her face heat.

Her eyes widened slightly more as she noticed he called her by name for the first time, she opened her mouth to respond but he had already vanished down the hall. She sighed turning back to face the door when she realized the purse he had given her rested on top of her hand which held the doorknob, She took it in her hand and smiled as she entered her room closing and locking the door behind her. Pearl fell on to her bed after changing, a sigh escaped her lips as she draped her arm over her eyes her face felt like it was on fire, her mind whirled recalling everything that had happened when she was with Sebastian.


End file.
